Doces Momentos
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Aqueles eram doces momentos, que jamais esqueceria. RESPOSTA DO CONCURSO FANART – MinatoxKushina – Fanart 12 – Presente para Kai. - Betada por Hiei-and-Shino.


**Doces Momentos**

"_Wish you were here  
Me oh my country man  
I wish you were here"_

_(Queria que você estivesse aqui comigo_

_Oh, meu Universo._

_Queria que você estivesse aqui.)_

**Voyage / Within Temptation – I wish you were here**

**- x -**

O alvorecer da manhã trouxe consigo o canto alinhado dos pássaros, anunciando que aquele era o início da Primavera. O tilintar das folhas e o desabrochar das jovens flores trouxeram consigo uma notícia que ele não esperava ouvir. Passando os olhos pela janela, ele observava a fraca luz da manhã penetrar por cada fresta, como se buscasse algo. Essa mesma luz dava ao seu rosto, um ar de graça incomum.

"Parabéns, Minato, você foi indicado como o novo Hokage de Konoha. Agora o título é seu". Jiraya deu-lhe um tapa nas costas, abrindo um sorriso de satisfação e, mesmo que não o fizesse, os olhos esbanjavam o orgulho que sentia por ter sido seu professor.

"Ah, Jiraya-sensei," Minato sorriu, encarando a tigela de Ramen à sua frente. "Não sei se mereço tanto prestígio assim. Você daria um Hokage muito melhor que eu".

"Eu discordo desta afirmação!" Jiraya riu com gosto. "Você é um ótimo shinobi, Minato. E, ao contrário de mim, esbanja responsabilidade! Você sabe muito bem que eu não paro muito tempo em um lugar só. O título de Hokage não é pra mim". Sorriu. "Além disso, tenho certeza de que Kushina concorda plenamente comigo. Não é, Kushina?" Jiraya deu um sorriso, ao notar a mulher debruçada sobre a bancada da cozinha.

"Jiraya-sensei é bem forte também". Kushina deu um sorriso tímido, aproximando-se dos dois. "Mas eu acredito que Minato, mais do que ninguém, merece esse título." Sentou-se ao lado do loiro, tomando-lhe uma das mãos com suavidade. "Você lutou por isso, Minato. Nada mais justo que conquistar o título de Hokage. Além disso," Olhou na direção de Jiraya, ao ver que o mesmo prendia sua atenção na rua, onde garotas passavam. "O que seria de Konoha nas mãos de um Hokage pervertido como Jiraya?" Minato e Kushina riram ao ver Jiraya praticamente cuspir o Ramen de volta na tigela.

"Falando assim de mim até parece que não penso em outra coisa, Kushina!" Jiraya cruzou os braços, virando o rosto para o outro lado, mas se alarmou ao ver o horário no relógio. "Oras, vejam só! É quase hora da..." Jiraya parou de falar ao notar os olhares acusadores de Minato e Kushina sobre si.

"Das termas abrirem, sensei?" Minato riu, ao notar a expressão de Jiraya.

"Não!" Jiraya apressou-se em responder. "Eu apenas tenho assuntos a tratar". Devorou todo o Ramen em um único gole e ergueu-se, cruzando os braços. "Se cuidem vocês dois. Principalmente você, Kushina". Jiraya sorriu. "Me acompanha até a porta, Minato?"

"Ahn? Ah, claro, sensei!" Minato coçou levemente a cabeça, erguendo-se para acompanhar Jiraya até a porta.

"Você deve saber que muitas responsabilidades te aguardam agora, não é Minato?" Jiraya o olhou de canto, apoiando-se na parede ao lado de fora da casa.

"Como Yondaime, você quer dizer? Sim, eu sei". Minato coçou levemente a cabeça e sorriu. "Mas eu vou me esforçar, sensei. Eu pretendo dar a minha vida para proteger esta vila se for necessário". Jiraya sorriu mediante aquelas palavras.

"Eu sei que você me dará muito orgulho como shinobi de Konoha, Minato". Jiraya pousou uma das mãos sobre o ombro direito de Minato. "Cuide bem de Kushina, ela merece um bom marido como você, Minato".

"Sensei..." Minato sorriu alegremente. "Eu prometo que não vou desaponta-lo."

Jiraya sorriu igualmente. "Sei que não. Kushina está esperando, vá fazer companhia a ela". Virou-se, colocando ambas as mãos dentro das mangas e seguiu caminho dali. "Amanhã nos encontraremos na cerimônia". Acenou para Minato, antes de sumir de vista.

"Que tal irmos dar uma volta, querido?" Kushina perguntou, parando ao lado de Minato, assim que Jiraya foi embora.

"Claro". Minato concordou.

**- x -**

O excesso de orvalho naquela manhã revelava que a chuva havia sido forte naquela noite. Poças de água insistiam em preencher o solo, dando um aspecto diferenciado ao mesmo. Enquanto caminhavam de mãos dadas, pareciam distantes. Kushina observando cada detalhe daquela gostosa manhã. Minato, pensando nas responsabilidades que teria de assumir dali em diante. Incrivelmente, os pés de ambos os haviam levado a um lugar conhecido para os dois. Foi um silêncio diferente do que se seguia, que tomou conta do ambiente. Um silêncio acalentador e até gostoso. As íris azuis encontraram as íris esverdeadas, ao tempo que os lábios se repuxaram em sorrisos reluzentes, como aquela manhã.

"Você se lembra daqui?" Kushina perguntou timidamente, enquanto encarava o campo de treinamento, completamente vazio.

"Como eu poderia me esquecer?" Os olhos de Minato se voltaram para o mesmo lugar que os de Kushina, enquanto um sorriso se alargava em seus lábios. "Foi aqui que nos conhecemos, quando você deixou o antigo País do Redemoinho".

"Foi sim". Kushina puxou-o pela mão suavemente e encaminhou-se até a reclinação que havia naquele campo. Sentou-se ali, puxando Minato para sentar-se também. "Mas o nosso primeiro encontro foi, literalmente, numa batalha". Apoiou a cabeça sobre o ombro dele, sorrindo levemente.

"É..." Minato respondeu vagamente, perdido em lembranças.

"_Hey, o que você está fazendo aqui? Está perdido, garoto?" O loiro perguntou, aproximando-se, e, não fosse sua velocidade, teria sido fatiado por aquela kunai._

"_Fica longe de mim". Os olhos do suposto garoto se estreitaram, enquanto procurava se afastar dele. Mas não pôde, claro, o loiro segurava uma de suas mãos com uma força considerável._

"_Você quem me ataca e pede para eu ficar longe?" Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, rindo. "Pelo visto, acho que me enganei. Você é uma garota, não?" Arqueou as sobrancelhas._

"_Pouco importa o que eu sou!" Afastou-se bruscamente e já ia juntar as mãos para fazer um jutsu, quando ele, novamente, lhe segurou._

"_Eu me chamo Namikaze Minato e sou um chuunin de Konoha. É um prazer conhece-la". Sorriu levemente._

"_Eu não perguntei o seu nome". Ela bufou._

"_Hey, Minato, está com problemas aí?" Jiraya acenou, aproximando-se dos dois. "Ah, é sua namorada?" Sorriu, malicioso._

"_Jiraya-sensei!" Minato corou sutilmente._

"_Eu? Namorar um tipinho como esse?" Revirou os olhos. "Nunca"._

"_Você deve ser Uzumaki Kushina, a nova habitante de Konoha". Jiraya sorriu. "É um prazer, me chamo Jiraya"._

Kushina virou-se para o lado, abrindo a boca para dizer algo, mas apenas sorriu ao observar Minato adormecido. Ele ainda lhe segurava ternamente uma das mãos e tinha uma expressão de serenidade no rosto. Kushina não pôde deixar de sorrir ao observa-lo fechando também os olhos e, sem perceber, o sono veio, a levando para um mundo distante da realidade.

_Nuvens de algodão doce, rios de chocolate, árvores de pirulito, pássaros feitos de bala. Aquele, definitivamente, não podia ser o mundo real. Mas havia coisas muito divertidas, como um rapaz que ela conhecia, correndo de mãos dadas com uma criança. Os dois eram loiros e partilhavam do mesmo sorriso. Estranhamente, Kushina não conseguia identifica-los. Quando, por ventura, tentou aproximar-se, sentiu que o corpo afundava. E estava mergulhando, mergulhando, mergulhando. Enquanto os dois se distanciavam._

"_Kushina!" Alguém lhe chamava. __"Hey, Kushina!"_ _De quem era aquela voz? Sentiu o corpo formigar, ao tempo que algo muito frio tomava conta dele. Então, sentiu o ar lhe faltar e os olhos se abriram._

"Achei que não fosse mais acordar!" Minato riu. "Temos que ir, vai chover!" Ele apontou o céu, enquanto estendia uma das mãos para ajuda-la a se levantar.

"Ah, eu..." Coçou os olhos levemente e ergueu-se com a ajuda dele. "Acho que acabei pegando no sono sem perceber". Sorriu levemente.

"Teremos que correr, se não quisermos nos molhar". Minato apontou o céu com a cabeça. Nuvens escuras se juntavam em um show de luzes que Kushina conseguia enxergar ao longe. O barulho dos trovões e os relâmpagos que cortavam o céu como numa dança e davam um ar especial àquela tarde, onde a chuva ameaçava carregar tudo que estivesse em seu caminho.

"Correr?" Kushina perguntou, enquanto caminhava ao lado dele. "Não sei se estou em forma para isso, Minato!" E riu junto dele, enquanto apressavam o passo.

"O que acha de pararmos no Ichiraku Ramen então?" Minato apontou o restaurante a Kushina, enquanto as primeiras gotas de chuva começavam a atingir suas cabeças.

"Acho uma ótima idéia!" Apertou-lhe a mão com um pouco mais de força e correu, junto de Minato, na direção da barraca de Ramen.

"Ora, mas que surpresa!" O homem que até então estava de costas, virou-se para os dois com um sorriso largo. "O que traz o saudoso Yondaime e sua esposa aqui?"

"Ah, então você já sabe?" Minato sorriu, corando levemente.

"Oras, não seja tímido, Minato". Kushina deu-lhe um tapa leve nas costas. "Você agora é o Yondaime, precisa se acostumar em ser tratado desse modo!"

"É isso mesmo!" O homem sorriu. "O que vão querer hoje?"

"O mesmo de sempre para mim". Minato apoiou uma das mãos sobre o balcão, enquanto a outra permanecia enlaçada à mão da ruiva. "E para você, querida?"

"Eu quero uma porção extra grande, por favor". Sorriu levemente, ao notar a expressão de espanto por parte dos dois homens. "O que foi? Eu estou com fome!"

"Isso é bom, muito bom!" O homem sorriu. "Hoje ficará por minha conta!" Virou-se para preparar os Ramens.

"Parece que a chuva será forte". Minato olhou na direção dos céus, deparando-se apenas com uma imensa massa cinzenta.

"Se continuar desse modo, não chegaremos em casa secos". Kushina suspirou, exasperada.

"Bem, teremos de dar um jeito, não é?" Minato riu. "O máximo que acontecerá, é chegarmos ensopados em casa."

"Aqui está". O homem pousou uma tigela à frente de Minato e outra maior à frente de Kushina. "Comam bem!" Sorriu.

"Itadakimasu¹!" Disseram em uníssono, partindo os hashis.

"Uhn, isso está muito bom!" Minato abriu um largo sorriso, tomando o Ramen com rapidez.

"Se continuar comendo assim, você vai..." Kushina sequer terminou a frase, já estava de pé, dando tapinhas nas costas de Minato. "... engasgar". Ela riu, olhando para ele. "Isso não é atitude para um Hokage!"

"Kushina tem razão, Minato!" O homem riu.

"Ah, é que estava tão delicioso que eu não quis deixar esfriar". Coçou levemente a cabeça. "Pode preparar outro pra mim, tio?"

"Claro!" O homem respondeu.

"Você não tem jeito". Kushina ia sentar-se, mas sentiu a vista embaçar e só não caiu porque Minato lhe segurou.

"Kushina?" Sentou-a em um dos banquinhos. "Está tudo bem?" Perguntou, preocupado.

"Está sim, não se preocupe". Ela procurou sorrir, ao notar tamanha preocupação por parte dele.

"Você está febril". Estreitou os olhos. "Eu vou te levar pra casa". Tomou-a nos braços, ao notar que a chuva havia parado um pouco. "Me desculpe, tio, o Ramen terá que ficar para a próxima".

"Tudo bem, Minato". Ele respondeu. "Cuide-se, Kushina". Acenou para os dois, virando-se para atender outro cliente que havia chegado.

"Minato, isso não é necessário..." Ela murmurou, enlaçando os braços ao pescoço dele.

"Você não está bem, claro que isso é necessário!" Minato apressou o passo, visando chegar em casa o mais rápido possível. "Sensei deve vir nos visitar de tarde. Eu pedirei a ele que traga alguns remédios".

"Não é nada demais, Minato. É apenas uma febre". Kushina apoiou o rosto sobre o peito dele. "Eu apenas preciso descansar, está bem?" Sussurrou baixinho ao ouvido dele. Minato suspirou.

"Tudo bem, mas eu ficarei com você". Abriu a porta da casa com o pé e adentrou nela com Kushina, deitando-a sobre a cama. "Eu irei fazer um chá pra você, tudo bem?" Minato já ia erguer-se, quando sentiu Kushina segurar-lhe pela manga do kimono.

"Por favor, fique aqui comigo". Ela murmurou baixinho. Minato abriu a boca para responder algo, mas não resistiu ao par de olhos verdes que o encaravam, pedindo para que ficasse. Ela tinha esse poder sobre si, isso ele não podia negar. Acabou por deitar-se ao lado dela e tomou-lhe uma das mãos com cuidado, dando um beijo carinhoso nesta.

"Apenas descanse, minha querida". Ele murmurou baixo, arrancando um sorriso dela.

"Eu tenho algo para te dizer..." Virou o rosto na direção de Minato.

"Shhh, não diga nada agora". Afagou-lhe o rosto com cuidado. "Apenas descanse, está bem? Seja lá o que for, pode esperar até que você esteja melhor". Deu-lhe um selinho leve.

"Mas..." Tentou insistir, mas sentiu o indicador de Minato sobre seus lábios.

"Apenas descanse". Ele repetiu.

E foi o que ela fez.

**- x - **

O barulho das gotas de chuva contra o telhado foi o suficiente para despertá-la. Olhando em volta do quarto com extrema cautela, Kushina notou que ainda era madrugada, visto a vasta escuridão que circundava o local. Mas os primeiros raios de sol já se revelavam tímidos, ela notava pela claridade que penetrava por algumas frestas mal fechadas da janela do quarto. Ia levantar-se quando notou que Minato ainda lhe tomava uma das mãos, já adormecido e descoberto. A expressão de seriedade misturada à serenidade e preocupação dava a Minato uma beleza que Kushina não podia deixar de admirar. Cuidadosamente, e sem acorda-lo, desvencilhou-se de seu toque, erguendo-se para sair do quarto. Ainda da porta, demorou-se a observa-lo e optou por cobrir-lhe cuidadosamente.

"Kushina..." Ele murmurou baixo, ainda adormecido, e ela sorriu, beijando-lhe a testa carinhosamente. Tendo a certeza de que ele ainda dormia, Kushina deixou o quarto e foi em direção à sala onde, numa caixa escondida debaixo do sofá, retirou uma roupa que estava a costurar. Faltava apenas dar uns toques finais e sabia que a cerimônia de consagração de Minato seria ainda naquele dia, mais precisamente daqui a algumas horas. Teria que estar pronta até lá, ela pensava.

Ainda dentro do quarto, Minato estava perdido num pesado sono, onde sonhos estranhos o acometiam. Algo com elefantes vermelhos e porcos voadores. Quando os olhos finalmente se abriram e deparou-se com as quatro paredes de seu quarto, notou que já era de manhã. Com um olhar que talvez mesclasse espanto e preocupação, ele notou que estava coberto e sozinho na cama.

"Parece que finalmente acordou". Kushina apareceu na porta com um sorriso dócil nos lábios e as mãos voltadas para trás.

"Acho que acabei pegando num sono muito pesado". Ele riu. "E você, está melhor?" Perguntou, fazendo menção de erguer-se, mas ela se aproximou antes.

"Sim, sim. Bem melhor, graças a você". Sorriu, sentando-se ao lado dele na cama e estendeu-lhe um embrulho. "Um presente para o futuro Hokage".

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram, mas ele tomou o embrulho em mãos. "Você sabe que não precisava me dar nada..." Sorriu levemente, desatando o embrulho vagarosamente.

"Digamos que é apenas uma lembrança para o Yondaime".

"U-uma roupa?" Minato arqueou as sobrancelhas em sinal de surpresa, ao notar o kimono branco. Olhando a parte das costas, ele notou as palavras claramente escritas em kanjis: _Quarto Hokage_. Um sorriso iluminou sua face, quando abraçou Kushina fortemente. "Muito obrigado por isso, querida. Eu com certeza irei usar".

"Ah, tem uma coisa que eu quero te dizer". Segurou-lhe ambas as mãos cuidadosamente.

"O que foi? Não se sente bem?" Perguntou com preocupação.

"Apenas escute, bobinho!" Riu da expressão que ele fez. "Você vai ser papai".

Diante da menção daquelas quatro palavras, Minato ficou estático. Separadas, elas não pareciam surtir efeito nenhum, mas conjuntas reagiam como uma bomba nuclear, prestes a explodir. Só que, ao invés de uma substância mortífera, era uma bomba coberta de alegria. "Papai...?" Balbuciou, um sorriso se formando em sua face, como se finalmente tivesse entendido o significado daquilo. "Você está falando sério, Kushina?!" Exclamou. "Mas desde quando você...? Por que não me...?" Não conseguia formular as perguntas. Kushina riu.

"Já faz duas semanas que tenho certeza e venho tentando te contar, mas você nunca me deu brecha para isso". Sorriu. "Além disso, com a notícia de que se tornaria Yondaime, você andava ocupado demais para conversarmos. Ontem eu tentei te contar, mas você não deixou".

"Alguém mais sabe?" Perguntou, ainda descrente.

"Apenas Jiraya-sensei." E então, tudo fez sentido para ele.

_Se cuidem vocês dois. Principalmente você, Kushina._

"Mas isso é ótimo!" Minato sorriu abertamente, abraçando-a. "Nós vamos ter uma criancinha, Kushina, uma criancinha!"

"Sim, teremos um bebezinho em casa". Afastou-o de si, abrindo um largo sorriso. "Mas agora você precisa se arrumar, a cerimônia será em breve".

"Tem razão". Minato ergueu-se. "Eu farei de tudo para ser o melhor Hokage que esta vila conheceu, Kushina. E também para ser o melhor pai que essa criança poderia ter, eu prometo!"

Ela sorriu. "Tenho certeza que sim, querido".

**- x -**

Lágrimas, dor e sofrimento.

Ele simplesmente não suportava a idéia de vê-la assim enquanto tinha que lutar. Queria ficar com ela, segurar sua mão.

Queria estar ali, no momento em que seu filho nascesse. Ser o primeiro a pegá-lo e dizer:

_Seja bem vindo, Naruto. Eu sou seu pai, Namikaze Minato, o quarto Hokage._

"_Vá, querido"._ Ela havia dito.

Mas Minato não queria ir. Porque ele _sabia_, ele _sentia_, algo ruim estava para acontecer.

E ele não errou.

No ardor da batalha, enquanto confrontava a Kyuubi na linha de frente, uma kunoichi médica aproximou-se dele e lhe sussurrou palavras que ele nunca imaginou ouvir. _Palavras de dor._

"Kushina está morta".

Três palavras e dezesseis letras, que, juntas, formavam a pior frase de sua vida. Os olhos azuis arregalados, a tez tão pálida que lembraria a um fantasma, o suor dando lugar às lágrimas que tentou, em vão, segurar.

"Ela pediu para que eu te passasse uma mensagem, Yondaime-kun". A kunoichi prosseguiu, mesmo sabendo da dor que acometia aquele olhar que tantas vezes havia iluminado Konoha. Minato não disse nada, como se apenas esperasse as palavras.

Apenas imaginava Kushina em sua mente. Tudo o que já tinham feito, tudo o que poderiam ter feito. Agora era nada. Ela estava morta e ele, vivo.

"Não desista". A mulher começou, os olhos demonstrando orgulho em transmitir aquela mensagem, como se a falecida fosse uma deusa, e ela sua porta-voz. "Não importa o que aconteça, não desista. Eu não desisti e trouxe Naruto para este mundo, saudável, mesmo que eu tenha me sacrificado". Então parou por um momento. "Não desista, entendeu? Senão eu não vou te perdoar! Eu confio o Naruto a você, Minato. Eu confio Naruto a você, Yondaime... Então não desista, por mais que os inimigos sejam fortes. Não desista e viva. Viva por mim, por Naruto, por sua vila... Por você mesmo, Minato..." A mulher tentava conter as lágrimas. "Não desista e lute até o fim... Por favor".

Lágrimas.

Por instantes, foi como se Minato sentisse a dor dela. Todas as dores revertidas em lágrimas que insistiam em correr por sua face. Os punhos fortemente cerrados, como se isso pudesse traze-la de volta, os olhos semi-abertos, os lábios comprimidos, como se tentassem, em vão, conter o choro.

"Eu lutarei por todos. Porque Konoha é minha família. Eu não desistirei, Kushina. Eu lutarei até o fim".

As lágrimas se transformaram em força. Força que Kushina sempre lhe dava. Agora, tudo o que importava era Konoha.

Sua família...

Naruto.

**- x -**

Luta, ardor, suor e sangue.

Ele nunca imaginou que as coisas realmente tomariam esse rumo, mas _Kyuubi_ era forte demais, precisaria fazer algo.

"Naruto, eu confiarei esse poder a você..." Ele murmurou, sentindo as lágrimas lhe queimarem o rosto. "... assim como sua mãe te confiou a mim".

Todos os momentos com Kushina haviam sido doces demais, era uma pena que ela não estivesse ali agora. Provavelmente estaria orgulhosa de si, se soubesse que estava dando tudo para lutar contra uma besta que tentava invadir Konoha.

"Protegerei Konoha com a minha vida". Disse com determinação.

"_Logo estaremos juntos". _Pensou.

Quando não lhe restavam mais esperanças, ele encontrou força na voz dela, em suas palavras. Sabia que Naruto ficaria bem, pois era seu filho. Agora podia se entregar, tudo ficaria bem.

"_Venha, Minato. Naruto ficará bem". _Kushina sorriu. _"Ele será tão forte quanto o pai"._

O golpe final e então, tudo era negro.

Konoha estava a salvo.

Ao menos uma das promessas, ele havia cumprido.

_Perdoe-me, Naruto._

Os olhos se fecharam lentamente e a imagem de Kushina veio automaticamente à sua mente. De Kushina sorrindo, de Kushina lhe dando a roupa, de Kushina se entregando a ele, de Kushina lhe observando enquanto dormia. Tudo envolvendo Kushina.

Aqueles eram doces momentos que jamais esqueceria.

E assim foi, até seus olhos nunca mais se abrirem.

**- x -**

A Kyuubi estava selada, Minato estava morto e a paz reinava em Konoha novamente, guardada pelo choro de uma criança órfã.

* * *

**N/A:**

É, eu finalmente consegui o MinatoxKushina que eu tanto prometi ao meu papai Kai.

Eu aproveitei o trampolim do desafio das fanarts para isso, e acho que deu muito certo. Eu gostei _muito_ de escrever essa fic.

Quero, primeiramente, agradecer à Hiei-and-Shino, minha alma gêmea, por ter me ajudado com uns detalhes desta fic e por ter betado. Muito obrigada meu amor!

Também agradeço à Nana-chan, porque ela disse que a fic tá legal e isso é muito pra mim, vindo dela XD

Bem, acho que é isso. Espero que a fic agrade!

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
